Shelby's Return
by ballet
Summary: My story of Shelby's Return to Horizon
1. Shelby's Return [Prolouge]-The Letter

Daisy,  
  
Well its all over. They arrested him. And I'm not afraid anymore. I can't believe I was so nieve. I actually thought he wouldn't hurt Jess. I feel responsable now. Yeah, I know what you're saying, its not my fault. I know you all too well Dais. How's Scott and everyone else? I hate to admit it, but I miss everyone. Even Juliette. Imagine that. I hope Scott's doing alright. I really miss him. Its hard just to go a day without him. I hope he knows that. And if he doesn't tell him for me. I know I'm not better. I need to be back at Horizon. But I have no idea how I could get back there. Money is so tight...I miss Peter and Sophie so much. If only Peter could perform miracles..yeah right, who am I kidding. Only in my little dream world. Before I left, Peter told me there was always room for hope. I thought he was crazy. But he's right, as usual. I'm feeling stronger...but I know I need to be back with you guys. I'll write you again soon Daisy. Thanks for being here for me.  
  
  
Love,  
Shelby 


	2. Shelby's Return- The Call

DISCLAIMER: Please remember, I don't own any of these characters. They belong to FOX Family, and Cliffhanger Productions. I'm just an obsesseve HG Fan  
  
  
  
Shelby was just cleaning up the kitchen, when the phone rang. "Jess, could you get that!," she called, as she heard her younger sister pick up. "Hello...may I ask who's calling? Okay, hold on a sec. Shelby! Phone for you!," she yelled, running back upstairs. Shelby's brow wrinkled. Who would be calling her? No one knew really knew she was back. "Hello?," she said slowly, picking up the phone. "Shelby, I have some great  
news for you!," a voice boomed. Shelby dropped the dishtowel she was holding in disbelief. "P..Peter? Is that you," she asked, her heart pounding wildly. "news! Well, you It sure is, and I have terrific news! See, when my father died, he left me his company. Its worth many millions of dollars. But I didn't want to run any company. My place is here, at Horizon. So I gave the company to my brother, so long as he gave me some   
money to start a scholarship fund here. And do you know who the first person to benefit from this will be..." he trailed off. "You're kidding me!? Are you for real? I can come back?! But wait...what about my mom..and Jess," Shelby said, her voice dropping. "I talked to your mother last night. She'll sign the papers when she brings you back up tomorrow ," he said, awaiting her reaction. Shelby grasped the kitchen counter. She was going  
back. She carefully pinched herself, just to make sure it was real. She felt the pinch. It was all real. She would be back with Scott and Daisy at Horizon the very next day. "Thank you so much Peter! You have no idea...," she said, too excited to talk anymore. "I heard what happened with your stepfather Shel. I'm so proud of you. How does it feel to have it all off your shoulders?," he asked, sitting down in his desk chair. "Better. It feels good not to be scared anymore,"   
Shelby admitted. "Thats what I've been trying to tell you all along," Peter replied, smiling softly. "Well, Shelby, my advice to you is to get packing. I'll see you tomorrow," he said quickly, as Scott knocked on his door. "Okay. And Peter...don't tell Scott, or Daisy. Or anyone. I want to surprise them," Shelby said, almost giddy. "You got it," Peter said, hanging up the phone. "Who was that?," Scott asked. "No one. It was no one," Peter said, trying hard not to smile. 


	3. Shelby's Return- The Drive

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters. They're property of Fox Family, Cliffhanger Productions, etc. I'm simply an obsessed fan.  
*'s mean that character is THINKING whats inside the *'s. It isn't said out loud  
  
It was silent as they drove through the winding roads in the old stationwagon. The first time she'd ever made this ride, she had wanted to jump out the door, and run away again. Now, she couldn't be more   
happy that she was going back. Things were still tense though, between her and her mother. Shelby was still angry that her MOTHER had let that monster hurt her. Hurt Jess. And things were tense with Jess   
as well. She knew her younger sister was angry she was leaving again, but Horizon was where Shelby needed to be. She belonged with Peter, and Sophie, and Daisy...and Scott. God, how she missed him. Daisy  
wrote he was really mad and upset that she didn't say goodbye to him. And it hurt Shelby to know he was hurting. But they could get through this. They'd gotten through everything else. *What if he's totally  
angry at me? Maybe he went back to Juliette?* Shelby shook her head, trying to clear the vision of Scott and Jules together. *Daisy would have told me!*, she said to herself. *And Juliette has Auggie now*  
"Well here we are," her mother said, her voice bursting into Shelby's thoughts. She looked up. Horizon. She never thought she'd miss it so much. But she was never happier to be anywhere else. She was back  
and now everything would be okay. It was dark and the rain fell heavily, but Shelby could still see a figure running towards her. All of a sudden, a pair of arms flung around her, and a face came into view.  
"Glad to have you back Shel!," Peter said, hugging her tightly 


	4. Shelby's Return- The Reunion

Shelby watched impatiently as her mother filled out the scholarship forms in Peter's office. She couldn't wait to see everyone again. She'd even missed Juliette. That was a feat. Finally, her mother signed the last paper, and handed it over to Peter. "Thank you Mrs. Merrick," he said, standing up and shaking her hand. She nodded, and shook back, then turned to Shelby. "Well this is it baby," her mother said, giving her an awkward hug. "Be good," she said, releasing her daughter, and heading out the door. Shelby waved goodbye, before turning back to Peter. "Your bed's still empty Shel," he said, as she gave him another hug. "Whats that for?," he asked hugging her back. "I just wanted you to thank you again," she said, smiling at him, as she walked towards her dorm. No one was there. Peter had told her they were all in the lodge. As she put her clothes back, she noticed her nightstand had been replaced. Then she remembered the letter Daisy sent her. Scott had gotten angry when he'd realized   
she'd left, and throw the nightstand across the room, breaking it. Shelby was getting scared. What if Scott was still mad at her. She'd wanted to say goodbye. She really had. But she didn't know how to do it without hurting him. She carefully hung the rest of her clothes, and began slowly walking towards the lodge. As she entered, she heard the piano. He was here. Then, the first thing she saw gave her relief. Juliette and Auggie cuddling. Scott wasn't back with her. Thank God. Just then, Juliette turned her head slightly. "Ohmigosh!," she squealed, running towards Shelby. She stood there as Juliette, Auggie, Kat, and Ezra all piled around her in a group hug. Then, she looked at Daisy. "Look who decided to come back," Daisy said, trying to look tough, but unable to keep the happy tears from rolling down her pale cheeks. Shelby hugged Daisy for what seemed like a long time, and then, she was face to face with Scott. They stared at eachother wordlessly. Shelby wanted to tell him how much   
she'd missed him. How she felt so incomplete without him. How sorry she was for not saying goodbye. But instead, she just hugged him. She felt his strong arms tighten around her back. She just stood there, her head against his chest, taking in every detail she'd missed about him. She felt his body shake a little, and a tear from his eye fell on her shoulder. She rubbed the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair. This was where she belonged. This was her home. And she was never happier to be there. 


	5. Shelby's Return- Not So Perfect

DISCLAIMER: Please remember, I'm not in any way associated with any of the cast or crew members, Fox Family Channel, Lion's Gate, or Cliffhanger Productions. I don't own any of the characters except Kerri. I'm just a obsessive HG, and Scott and Shelby fan :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Character Name: Kerri Malone  
From: Lexington, KY  
Looks: Blonde, brown eyes, 5'8, thin. Southern belle type.  
Personality: Very, very rude to everyone except Scott. Spoiled.  
Reason for being at Horizon: She and her friends got involved with drugs and crime for a thrill in, what they thought was, there dull lives. Despite having recieved everything, from clothing to love from her parents, Kerri never could get enough.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is my first Fan Fic, and feedback is appriciated. Please, though, be kind!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Time: Shelby just returned..she'd been gone from Horizon for almost three months  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Brilliant sunlight poured through the windows of the dorm. When Shelby woke up the next morning, she struggled to open her eyes. They were glued shut from the tears she'd shed the night before. Her rib cage hurt from the intense sobbing, which had continued for hours. When she'd first seen him again...when he hugged her, she thought things would be okay between them  
  
  
*Flashback*  
(Outside on *their* bench)  
  
Scott: "I don't know Shelb...its just..I can't be with you, alright? Its as simple as that. No matter what I tell you, what I say, or what I try, I'm never gonna get it..I'm never going to understand, or accept it. I just can't. You didn't even say goodbye to me. It was too hard for you?. I'll just show you how easy it is, okay? Goodbye...see how easy that was?"  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
She'd been so wrong. Thinking everything would be okay between the two of them. Thinking they'd go back to the way things were. She'd ran away as quickly as he finished, the tears flowing down her cheeks. She was sobbing by the time she reached the door. Daisy already knew. And she had to tell Shelby something else, that she knew would just about kill her friend.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Daisy: "He's..he's been with Kerri for a month now...she came a week after you left. She flirted with him the entire time. He was strong at first..but then he told her about you..she acted so understandingly..at least to him. She talked trash about you to us. We tried to tell him, but he wouldn't believe us. Shel..I'm so sorry..so, so sorry"  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Daisy had sat there, trying to comfort her the rest of the night, but to no avail. Shelby sobbed for hours, before falling into a restless sleep, her dreams full of horrible images: Scott and Kerri together, taunting her as her stepfather molested her. They'd all stayed up the whole night, trying to calm her. Make her feel better. They'd gotten nothing.  
  
Shelby sat up in bed, glancing over at Daisy, Kat, and Juliette, who were brushing there hair, shooting her concerned, sympathetic glances. Meanwhile, Kerri flounced out of the bathroom, which she'd hogged for the past half hour, locking the other girls out while she did her hair and makeup. As Kerri past by Shelby's bed, she looked down her small, ski jump nose at her with a victorious smirk. Shelby fought back tears, trying to remember what Daisy had told her the night before  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Daisy: "You're so much better than her Shelb. She's nothing more than a rich, spoiled brat. More so than Juliette..no offense Jules"  
Juliette: "None taken"  
Daisy: "Anyways, the only reason Scott likes her is because she acts totally different than what she really is. He thinks she so sweet, and understanding. And yeah..she is. To him. She treats the rest of us, Peter and Sophie included, like crap. Just not in front of him. If Scott can't realize how great you are. If he can't get over himself..than its his loss. He doesn't deserve you"  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Sorry ladies, I'd love to stay and chat, but *Scott* and I have a breakfast date" I drawled, looking at Shelby as she said his name.  
  
::Knock at the door::  
  
"You..uh..ready to go?" Scott asked, upon seeing Kerri at the door. He couldn't help but glance at Shelby. He still cared so much for her. She turned her head swiftly, but not before Scott saw her swollen, red eyes. She'd been crying. Crying for a long time. It hurt him, in his heart, to see her like that. But he couldn't be with her anymore. He couldn't forget what she did. For some reason, the fact that she sold herself on the streets made him feel dirty. He didn't understand the feeling. And he couldn't be with her till he did. He could feel Daisy, Juliette, and even Kat glaring hard at him. "Lets go Scotty" Kerri purred, grabbing his arm, and pulling him out the door before anyone could say another word  
  
As the door slammed behind them, tears welled up in Shelby's eyes. Scott had stabbed her in the heart over, and over, and over again, and he hadn't even said a word to her. "I wanna die" she whispered over and over again, the tears flowwing like a river down her cheeks. "I just wanna die"  
  
  
To Be Continued.............. 


	6. Shelby's Return- The Shock

DISCLAIMER: Please remember, I'm not in any way associated with any of the cast or crew members, Fox Family Channel, Lion's Gate, or Cliffhanger Productions. I don't own any of the characters except Kerri. I'm just a obsessive HG, and Scott and Shelby fan :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Character Name: Kerri Malone  
From: Lexington, KY  
Looks: Blonde, brown eyes, 5'8, thin. Southern belle type.  
Personality: Very, very rude to everyone except Scott. Spoiled.  
Reason for being at Horizon: She and her friends got involved with drugs and crime for a thrill in, what they thought was, there dull lives. Despite having recieved everything, from clothing to love from her parents, Kerri never could get enough.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Character Name: Mark Pratt  
From: Los Angeles  
Looks: Black hair, brown eyes, 6'1, lanky. Evil look about him  
Personality: Dark  
Reason for being at Horizon: Drug addict. Murdered two people, but was never convicted  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is my first Fan Fic, and feedback is appriciated. Please, though, be kind!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Time: Shelby just returned..she'd been gone from Horizon for almost three months. She has just learned Scott is now dating Kerri  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
*One Mile Outside of Horizon*  
  
"Dad, I've gotta go" Mark Pratt said darkly. "You're going to Horizon whether you like it or..." Tom Pratt replied, keeping his eyes on the road, before being cut off by his son. "I mean I have to relieve myself" he said stiffly, as his father reluctantly pulled the car over. Mark slammed the door behind him, and walked down the small hill, and a couple hundred feet back into the woods. He crouched down beside a tree, and glanced back quickly. Then, he shoved a small zip lock bag full of cocaine, and a handgun between two large tree roots. Then, he dusted himself off, stood up, and walked back to the car, his father never suspecting a thing.  
  
  
  
*Horizon*  
  
"Alright guys. We have a new Cliffhanger. This is Mark Pratt" Peter boomed, pushing Mark forward a bit. A chorus on unenthusiastic "Hi's" bellowed out from the group of kids sitting in front of him. As Peter talked, Mark sized up the other Cliffhangers. There was a guy with curly blond hair, with a tall, leggy girl with a snobbish expression clinging to his arm on one couch. On another sat two dark haired boys, one on each side of a pale faced, dark haired girl, a sarcastic expression on her face. Then there was a mexican guy in an arm chair, sketching something in a drawling book, as a thin brunette stared over his shoulder intently. Then he saw her. Mark's eyes rested on the blonde girl, with the sad expression, sitting off to the side, alone. *She's a pretty one. She'll be just perfect* Mark thought to himself, holding back evil laughter as he stared down at Shelby  
  
  
*Two Weeks Later*  
  
"That Mark guy kinda freaks me out" Shelby said to Daisy, as she walked into there dorm after dinner. "Why? Is it his suzy sunshine approach to life?" Daisy asked sarcastically, flopping down on her bed. "He keeps giving me this look...I don't like it" Shelby said quietly. "He *is* creepy" Juliette declaired, for once, agreeing with Shelby. "I don't feel any need for worry, Ladies. After all, I have *Scott* to protect me" she said, flouncing out of the bathroom, fluffing her hair. "Later losers" she crooned, heading out the door. Shelby fought back tears. Kat and Juliette exchanged sympathetic glances as Daisy pulled her friend into a hug. "Scott will come around soon. He'll realize how much he needs you in his life. And if he doesn't...well if he doesn't, then he doesn't deserve you" Juliette said, standing up. Kat and Daisy looked up at her in shock. Juliette never said anything like that. At least not to Shelby. "Thanks Princess. It means a lot comming from you" Shelby said sincerly. Juliette smiled. Then the room was uncharacteristically awkward. "Well we'd better get down to the ole' lodge for group" Daisy proclaimed sarcastically, breaking the silence, as they headed out the door.  
  
Mark peeked out from behind the door of the lodge. He smiled as he said Juliette, Kat, Daisy, and *Shelby* walking towards the entrance. Kerri, David, Ezra, and Auggie were already inside sitting down, while Peter and Sophie talked quietly across the room. Scott wasn't feeling well, so he was excused from group for that night. Mark gazed out over the common area with a evil smile. Poor little Shelby had to tie her shoe. She waved the others to go ahead, as the bent down in the grass, as the other three girls filed into the lodge. Mark pressed himself against the wall, his hand tightening around the hard, metal. He clenched it harder as Shelby got closer, and closer to the door.  
  
  
The next few moments seemed to pass in slow motion. Just as Shelby walked in the door, Mark quickly grabbed her arm, putting his hand over her mouth, pulling her towards him so she was facing everyone. She didn't even have time to scream. Just then, Peter turned, his eyes widening in horror at the scene. Mark stood at the door, one hand over Shelby's mouth, the other holding a gun to her head. Juliette screamed. A loud, terrifing scream that could be heard all across campus.  
  
*The Boys Dorm*  
  
Scott sat up quickly in bed, the vision of his stepmother vanishing. He'd heard one ear piercing scream. Then another followed.  
  
*Back in the lodge*  
  
"No one move a muscle" Mark growled. "Or I'll blow her brains out"  
  
To be contiuned......................  



	7. Shelby's Return- The Shock II

DISCLAIMER: Please remember, I'm not in any way associated with any of the cast or crew members, Fox Family Channel, Lion's Gate, or Cliffhanger Productions. I don't own any of the characters except Kerri. I'm just a obsessive HG, and Scott and Shelby fan :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Character Name: Kerri Malone  
From: Lexington, KY  
Looks: Blonde, brown eyes, 5'8, thin. Southern belle type.  
Personality: Very, very rude to everyone except Scott. Spoiled.  
Reason for being at Horizon: She and her friends got involved with drugs and crime for a thrill in, what they thought was, there dull lives. Despite having recieved everything, from clothing to love from her parents, Kerri never could get enough.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Character Name: Mark Pratt  
From: Los Angeles  
Looks: Black hair, brown eyes, 6'1, lanky. Evil look about him  
Personality: Dark  
Reason for being at Horizon: Drug addict. Murdered two people, but was never convicted  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is my first Fan Fic, and feedback is appriciated. Please, though, be kind!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
*The main lodge*  
  
Everyone sat stiffly in terror as Mark continued to hold the gun to Shelby's head. "Sit down" Mark bellowed to Peter and Sophie, who slowly did as they were told. "Mark..let her go. She has nothing to do with this. We can talk it out..." Sophie reasoned, before being cut off my Mark. "I need a pretty little hostage, and Shelby here is doing *so* well" Mark said, stroking the side of Shelby's face with the cold, metal handgun. "Just...just tell us what you want. As long as you let her go..we'll do it" Peter said, beginning to stand up. Mark immidiatly pointed the gun at Shelby's head again. "I suggest you sit down Mr. Scarbrow" he whispered gruffly. "As for what I want..I want out of here. I don't think I'm asking much. Just let me go, and I do no harm to my beautiful hostage." Peter bit his lip slightly. He looked over at Shelby, her eyes glassy, her face filled with fear. He knew what was in Mark's file. He'd already murdered two people, maybe more. This was a situation he'd never delt with before. But he knew what he had to do. "Okay..okay. You're free. Just..just let Shelby go" Peter sighed, knowing that no matter what he did, something bad would come out of the situation. Mark laughed. "Oh no Peter. I'm not as stupid as you think. As soon as I let her go, you'll call the cops on me. Don't play me out to be an idio. After all, I got this in here, didn't I" he asked with a smirk, waving the gun in the air. "So this is what I'm going to do. I leave through the woods, *with* Shelby, and you don't come after me. Once I get into town, I'll drop her off somewhere, and you can come get her. No police involvement. We don't want any *accidents* happening, do we Peter" Mark asked deviously. Peter nodded slowly, then wheels in his head beginning to turn. Once they'd left, he'd call Curtis to see if he could do anything. Maybe get some to line the exits of town. Catch him *after* he dropped off Shelby. Mark gave a quick nod, and then opened the door, pushing Shelby out, the gun still pressed against her head, as they crossed the dark campus and dissappeared into the woods. Kerri sighed. "Well thats an incident I can write home about" she said, standing up as if nothing had happened. "You heartless, self centered, egotistical bitch!" Daisy yelled, lunging for Kerri, being intercepted by Sophie. "Kerri, thats enough. Everyone get back to your dorms, its almost lights out" Peter said quickly, heading towards his office, dialing Curtis' private number. "Curtis? Peter Scarbrow. We have a major situation on our hands......."  
  
  
*The woods*  
  
  
"Move it!" Mark hissed impatinetly at Shelby, who was walking in front of him. They'd left campus about 20 minutes before, and Mark had no idea where they were. He kept the gun pointed at her back, as they walked quickly along. "You've been here long enough...you should know your way around" Mark said gruffly, pushing her forwards.  
  
  
  
*The Boys Dorm*  
  
Scott was reading a book when Ezra and Auggie walked in, there face's ghostly white. "I heard someone screaming earlier. Was group that bad?" Scott asked with a sarcastic smile. But it quickly faded when Ezra and Auggie didn't laugh, or smile. They just looked at each other nervously. "Whats up with you two, huh? Ya statues or somethin'?" Scott asked. Again, they just gave each other nervous glances. "What the hell is going on?!" Scott demanded, standing up. "Scott...something happened during group" Auggie began. "You know that new kid..Mark..tall..skinny..creepy?". Scott nodded slowly. "Well somehow...he snuck a..a gun in here..and he brought it to group" Ezra trailed off. Scott's eyes grew wide. "I'm gonna kill him.." Scott began, before being cut off by Auggie. "He's gone Meat...and he took..and he took Shelby with him" Auggie said quietly, looking at the floor. All of the color drained out of Scott's face. He just stood there for a moment, stunned, flashes of Shelby shooting through his mind. Then, almost robotically, he grabbed his coat, and put it on. "Where you goin' Meat?" Auggie questioned worridly. "To kick the living shit out of that asshole" Scott said quickly, zipping up his coat, and bolting out the door for the woods. No matter what, he would find Shelby  
  
  
  
*The Woods*  
  
"Get up!" Mark yelled at Shelby, who'd tripped over a log, and was now sitting on the ground, clutching her ankle. "My ankle hurts" Shelby said through gritted teeth. "We don't have time for these stupid games!" Mark screamed, yanking her to her feet. A burst of white hot pain seared through Shelby's ankle as she was forced to lean against Mark. "Now walk!" he snarled, pushing her in front of him.  
  
Scott had been running through the woods for a good hour. It was dark, and he was out of breath. He stopped and leaned against a tree about five times as wide as he was. All of a sudden he heard a voice. "It hurts!" someone screamed. Scott's heart pounded. He carefully peaked around the tree's trunk. Shelby sat on the ground, a couple hundred yards away, gripping her ankle. That Mark guy stood over her, his gun pointed at her head. The anger inside of Scott grew. Who in the hell did this guy think he was?! No way in hell was he going to get away with this. Sure, he and Shelby weren't exactly on speaking terms...or any terms for that matter. But he still cared about her. More than she could ever realize. Scott quickly made his decision. He took a deep breath, and bolted out from behind the tree. "Shelby! Run!" Scott screamed, lunging towards Mark. Mark stood there, stunned for a moment, as Shelby tried to get up. "No WAY!" Mark screamed, his anger boiling. Shelby pushed herself up as best she could on her injured ankle, and began to hobble slowly away. Scott lunged on top of Mark, trying to push the gun out of his hands. But before he could, Mark's finger squeezed the trigger. A bullet flew out, and a body fell to the ground. There was a scream. A scream of pain. And then another, of anguish. Then a third. A long, drawn out scream of sorrow.   
  
  
To Be Continued............ 


	8. Shelby's Return- The Shock III

DISCLAIMER: Please remember, I'm not in any way associated with any of the cast or crew members, Fox Family Channel, Lion's Gate, or Cliffhanger Productions. I don't own any of the characters except Kerri. I'm just a obsessive HG, and Scott and Shelby fan :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Character Name: Kerri Malone  
From: Lexington, KY  
Looks: Blonde, brown eyes, 5'8, thin. Southern belle type.  
Personality: Very, very rude to everyone except Scott. Spoiled.  
Reason for being at Horizon: She and her friends got involved with drugs and crime for a thrill in, what they thought was, there dull lives. Despite having recieved everything, from clothing to love from her parents, Kerri never could get enough.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Character Name: Mark Pratt  
From: Los Angeles  
Looks: Black hair, brown eyes, 6'1, lanky. Evil look about him  
Personality: Dark  
Reason for being at Horizon: Drug addict. Murdered two people, but was never convicted  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is my first Fan Fic, and feedback is appriciated. Please, though, be kind!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OOC: I don't know much about medical terms/procedures, so I'm sorry if some things in here aren't realistic. I'm too lazy to research it, and everyone wants me to get this story up quickly, so sorry for any inaccuracies! Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
*The Main Lodge*  
  
  
Ezra and Auggie ran quickly through the doors of the main lodge. Peter and Sophie sat perplexed, side by side in chairs. The girls sat in a group, tightly wound, with the exception or Kerri who was calmly filing her nails, on sleeping bags (OOC: The girls dorm has a leaky roof). "Boys what are you doing in here? Its almost lights out" Sophie asked, exasperated. "Its Scott" Ezra began, causing everyone in the room, especially Kerri, to turn and take notice. "What about him?" Peter asked, standing up. "Well..we told him about what happened with Mark and Shelby..and he ran for the woods..." Ezra trailed off. "Why didn't you try to stop him? Now both he and Shelby are in danger," Sophie said, quickly standing up. "He ran out before we could do anything" Auggie persisted.   
  
Across the room, Kerri's blood was boiling. Scott went out to play superhero for that *skank*?! Was he out of his mind. "You didn't *really* think it would last did you?" a voice said bitterly. Kerri turned and glared at Daisy. "Shut your mouth freak". Daisy rolled her eyes. "You actually though he was gonna stay with you? Dream on Kerri. He just needed a kick in the ass to remind him how he felt about her...which is very evident. Face it..you were the rebound girl. He never gave a shit about you" Daisy said harshly. Kerri brought her hand back to slap Daisy, but immidiatly brought it down when Peter stood up.  
  
"Alright..this has gotten out of hand. Katherine, call the police..and telling them to bring an ambulence" Peter said, walking towards the door, pulling his coat on, shoving his celular phone in the pocket. "Peter! Mark said no police" Sophie reasoned. "Soph, we don't know what this guy could do..or has already *done*!. And knowing Scott..the boy has a lot of anger in him...and he tends to act quickly without thinking. They could be in trouble already"  
  
*The Woods*  
  
  
  
"Shelby!" Scott screamed, running over, and kneeling down next to her. Mark, looking like a scared rabbit, ran off in the other dirrection. Shelby's eyes fluttered, as if they were struggling to stay open. "Shelby I'm here..I'm here..." Scott whispered over and over, putting his hand over her abdomen, horrified when he brought it away, covered with blood. "It..hurts Scott...hurts..bad" she whispered weakly. Scott's eyes filled with tears. He yanked off his jacket, and carefully wrapped it around her abdomen, trying to stop the bleeding. Scott quickly scooped her up, and began running as fast as he could back towards campus. "Somebody help us!" Scott kept screaming at the top of his lungs as he ran. When they were but a few feet from setting foot on campus, Shelby looked up at Scott. "Scott...I..I love...I love you" she whispered weakly, before her eyes fluttered closed. "Shelby?" Scott said, shaking her a bit. No response. "Shelby! No! You're not gonna leave me! You can't! Fight back Shel! Fight back!" he screamed, the tears running down his cheeks as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him back unto campus. "Help!" Scott screamed, noticing Peter walking out of the lodge, just as a few police cars, and an ambulence pulled up. Peter immidiatly ran over to Scott, as did the paramedics. "We'll take it from here son" one of the paramedics said, taking Shelby from his arms, strapping her unto a strecher. Scott watched, tears streaming down his cheeks as they opened the doors of the ambulence, hooking Shelby up to an IV.. "We have a pulse...but we need to stop the bleeding and fast!" a female paramedic yelled, as they closed the doors, and sped away, the sirens blaring. The rest of the cliffhangers appeared at the lodge door, and a few kids were peeking out from there dorms. As soon as she saw Scott, Daisy knew. She tried to control her emotions as she always had, but it was too much. She burst into tears, falling into Sophie's arms. Kat and Juliette simply hugged each other, tears appearing in there eyes as well. Meanwhile, Kerri stared across the lawn, stunned, as Scott sat on the ground, rocking back and forth in a fetal position, his head in his hands, with loud sobs echoing across the otherwise silent campus. Peter kneeled down next to Scott. "She's in good hands. Don't give up hope" Peter reasoned. He watched Scott for a few moments more, then pulled him up off the ground. "We're going to the hospital" he said with a deep breath, trying to control his own emotions, putting his arm around Scott. "Sophie! Get the keys to the van, and then get to the hospital as fast as you can...bring them with you" he said, motioning to the cliffhangers, pulling a still sobbing Scott towards the older truck.   
  
*The Truck*  
  
"Shelby's a fighter Scott..she can pull through this" he said, patting his shoulder once they got on the road. *I hope*  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...........................  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Shelby's Return- The Hospital

DISCLAIMER: Please remember, I'm not in any way associated with any of the cast or crew members, Fox Family Channel, Lion's Gate, or Cliffhanger Productions. I don't own any of the characters except Kerri. I'm just a obsessive HG, and Scott and Shelby fan :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Character Name: Kerri Malone  
From: Lexington, KY  
Looks: Blonde, brown eyes, 5'8, thin. Southern belle type.  
Personality: Very, very rude to everyone except Scott. Spoiled.  
Reason for being at Horizon: She and her friends got involved with drugs and crime for a thrill in, what they thought was, there dull lives. Despite having recieved everything, from clothing to love from her parents, Kerri never could get enough.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Character Name: Mark Pratt  
From: Los Angeles  
Looks: Black hair, brown eyes, 6'1, lanky. Evil look about him  
Personality: Dark  
Reason for being at Horizon: Drug addict. Murdered two people, but was never convicted  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is my first Fan Fic, and feedback is appriciated. Please, though, be kind!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OOC: I don't know much about medical terms/procedures, so I'm sorry if some things in here aren't realistic. I'm too lazy to research it, and everyone wants me to get this story up quickly, so sorry for any inaccuracies! Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
*The Emergency Room*  
  
  
  
Everyone sat, tightly wound in the waiting room, looking up expectantly everytime someone walked in or out of the doors. Finally a man in a white coat walked towards him. "Peter Scarbrow? I'm Thomas Miller. You're here for" he paused, looking down at his chart. "Shelby Merrick? Well the good news is, we've got the bleeding under control. The bad news is, she's not out of the woods get. Its a low velocity wound, meaning the bullet did not exit her body. So she's in the OR right now. We're going to make a preauricular incision with bi manual palpatation. That should retrive the bullet. But...when she comes out...her blood pressure was low when we were going into the operating room..if its still as low when she comes out...she may be in a coma" he finished. The nine faces staring back at him, full of hope when he first began talking, fell. The blond boy, sitting to the side by himself, began sobbing again. He'd been hysterical when Mr. Scarbrow had first lead him in. It'd taken them an hour to calm him down. Apparently, he was the one who found the young lady. Dr. Miller gave the group a sympathetic look, and walked back through the doors.  
  
  
Kerri gritted her teeth as Scott began to sob again. People were staring. Kerri gathered her courage, stood up, and walked over to Scott, sitting next to him, avoiding the icy glares delivered from Daisy, Juliette, and Katherine. "Scott, I'm sure she'll be okay" Kerri said, her voice sickeningly sweet, and understanding as she reached out for his hand. He jerked away quickly, causing Kerri to jump back, and sobbed harder. "Scott, just calm down okay..." Kerri started, putting her arm around his shoulders. "Leave me alone!" Scott sobbed, violently jerking away. "Kerri, I think it'd be best if you left Scott alone right now" Sophie said firmly. She reluctantly stood up, and returned to her seat. "Okay, Sophie and I are going to go get some coffee" Peter announced with a shuddering sigh. "Scott, why don't you go to the bathroom around the corner and..collect yourself" he continued, helping Scott up. "Katherine, keep an eye on them" Sophie called, motioning to Juliette, Daisy, Ezra, Auggie, and Kerri. "Sure thing" Katherine replied dutifully as they disappeared around the corner with Scott. Kerri sighed. "Finally I can get off this stupid act! Its been driving me up the wall. *Why* do *I* have to be in here just because the dumb slut got shot?" Kerri asked, standing up, putting her hands on her hips. "You are one sick chick, you know that" Auggie said, shaking his head. "Shelby could *die* and you still have no sympathy? Thats so cruel" Juliette said, a look of disgust crossing her face. Kerri rolled her eyes. "So I don't give a rats ass about the Princess...big deal," she replied calmly, examining a strand of her hair.   
  
  
  
*The Hallway*  
  
  
  
Scott headed out from the bathroom, his emotions finally under control. His rib cage ached from the intense sobbing. His back hurt from being hunched over. He felt like hell. And he looked it too. His hair was messy and sticking up all over the place. His eyes were red, puffy, and bloodshot. His lips were red and chapped. And he was emotionally spent too. Every time he stopped crying, he felt there were no more tears to shed. He felt all dried up. But they'd come again. And he'd start hurting even more. Just as he was about to turn the corner he heard voices arguing. He stopped a moment, leaned against the wall, and listened.  
  
  
  
*Waiting Room*  
  
  
"I can't believe you are such a self centered, self absorbed bitch!" Daisy hissed. "You don't even *know* Shelby. So why don't you just back off" Ezra spoke up. Kerri laughed. "Oh please. Forgive me. I don't care a bit about Scott's poor little whore. Hell, if Peter and Sophie weren't in there when Mark first grabbed her, I would have jumped for joy. She's been a thorn in my thigh ever since I got back. And if she bites the big one..who do you think Scott's going to come to for comfort?" Kerri asked with a smirk. "Its all *too* perfect" she purred.  
  
  
  
*The Hallway*  
  
  
  
Scott got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. The others had been right all along. Kerri was the evil witch they'd told him she was. Who was *she* to call Shelby a whore?! Each little comment she made was like shoving a stake coated with tabasco sauce into Scott's heart. Scott now knew what Kerri truely was. He took a deep breath, and walked back into the waiting room, sitting back in his chair. Kerri immidiatly turned on her fake charm. "Are you okay now Scotty?" she cooed, moving to sit in his lap. Scott shifted his legs, causing Kerri to fall right on the floor. "Forgive me. I was just worried about 'my little whore'" Scott said stiffly, glaring down at Kerri. Kerri's eyes grew wide. For once she was at a loss of words. "I..how..I mean" she stuttered. "Do I even *have* to tell you its *over* Kerri" he asked coldly. Kerri sat on the floor speechless, as the other cliffhangers looked down at her, satisfied smirks on there faces. Kerri pulled herself up, trying to look dignified, and threw herself into the chair next to Daisy. "See..what'd I tell you. You meant *nothing* to him" Daisy smirked, before looking away. Just then, Peter and Sophie returned, and doctor miller walked into the waiting room. "Mr. Scarbrow, the surgery was successful" he began slowly, as everyone, excluding Kerri held there breaths.......  
  
To Be Continued............... 


	10. Shelby's Return- The Hospital II

DISCLAIMER: Please remember, I'm not in any way associated with any of the cast or crew members, Fox Family Channel, Lion's Gate, Cliffhanger Productions, etc. I don't own any of the characters except Kerri, the doctor, and Mark. I'm just a obsessive HG, and Scott and Shelby fan :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Character Name: Kerri Malone  
From: Lexington, KY  
Looks: Blonde, brown eyes, 5'8, thin. Southern belle type.  
Personality: Very, very rude to everyone except Scott. Spoiled.  
Reason for being at Horizon: She and her friends got involved with drugs and crime for a thrill in, what they thought was, there dull lives. Despite having recieved everything, from clothing to love from her parents, Kerri never could get enough.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Character Name: Mark Pratt  
From: Los Angeles  
Looks: Black hair, brown eyes, 6'1, lanky. Evil look about him  
Personality: Dark  
Reason for being at Horizon: Drug addict. Murdered two people, but was never convicted  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is my first Fan Fic, and feedback is appriciated. Please, though, be kind!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OOC: I don't know much about medical terms/procedures and/or hospital terms/procedures, so I'm sorry if some things in here aren't realistic. I'm too lazy to research it, and everyone wants me to get this story up quickly, so sorry for any inaccuracies! Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Previously on Shelby's Return...LoL)  
  
(Dr. Miller) "Well the good news is, we've got the bleeding under control. The bad news is, she's not out of the woods get. Its a low velocity wound, meaning the bullet did not exit her body. So she's in the OR right now. We're going to make a preauricular incision with bi manual palpatation. That should retrive the bullet. But...when she comes out...her blood pressure was low when we were going into the operating room..if its still as low when she comes out...she may be in a coma"  
  
  
(Kerri) "Oh please. Forgive me. I don't care a bit about Scott's poor little whore"  
  
(Scott) "Forgive me. I was just worried about 'my little whore'"....."Do I even *have* to tell you its *over* Kerri?"  
  
  
(Dr. Miller) "Mr. Scarbrow, the surgery was successful......"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OOC: I'm sorry this part is a bit short. But I'll have the next one out VERY, VERY soon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
*The Waiting Room*  
  
  
"Mr. Scarbrow, the surgery was successful" he repeated again, hesitating a bit as he looked over all the young faces, so full of hope. "But I'm afraid a few moments after the surgery, she went into shock. We're trying to pinpoint the cause---but this dropped her blood pressure about 35 mm/Hg in only a few minutes---Mr. Scarbrow, she's in a coma" he finished, looking upon the group with apologetic eyes. For a moment, they just stared back at him in stunned shock. The blond boy was the first to lose it, sobbing louder than he had the previous two times, gripping his head in his hands. As all the others (except Kerri) began weeping, Dr. Miller walked over to Scott and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We're doing everything we can son..don't give up hope" he whispered reassuringly. "Don't let her die. Please don't let her die" Scott sobbed. "We'll do our very best son" he said quietly, patting his shoulder one last time before walking over to Peter. "Mr. Scarbrow, Shelby is up in the ICU, and we're giving her constant attention. We're looking for possible allergic reactions to any antibiotics, or anything else we've given her that may have caused her to go into shock. If its is anything like that, hopefully we can give her something to reverse the effect. Or, depending on what caused it, her body could just bounce back naturally..its far to early to tell. We should have more information as the night goes on. As I said, we're working on it right now...but if you'd like, you could visit her..one at a time. However I can allow no more than four" he finished. Peter nodded, his eyes glassy. "Thank you doctor..we'll be ready in a few moments" Peter said quietly, shaking the doctors hand before walking over to Sophie. "We can only take two of the kids up with us" he whispered. "Scott and Daisy?". Peter nodded, I'll get him, you get Daisy" Peter said quickly, "Come on Scott..we're gonna go up and see her" Peter whispered, trying to help Scott up. "Peter!" I voice called behind him. Her turned from Scott to see Curtis jogging down the hallway towards him. "They've got the kid. Found him comming into town, still clutching his gun. Looked like a deer caught in the headlights--- how's Shelby?". Peter sighed. "The bullet's out, but somewhere along the line she went into shock, which lowered her blood pressure---she's in a coma" Peter said, rubbing his temples. "I'm sorry Peter---" Curtis began. Peter shook his head. "I should have seen the gun--he snuck the gun in--how could I have missed it" Peter said, exasperated. Curtis patted him on the back sympathetically. "Well, she's in the ICU right now. We're going to take some of the kids up to see her--they're wrecks" he sighed, motioning to Scott who still sobbed quietly. Curtis nodded. "We'll keep them all in our prayers" he said, giving Peter a quick hug before retreating. "Come on Scott" he said, pulling him up, and steering him towards the elevator.  
  
  
*Intensive Care Unit*  
  
  
  
"Whats her BP?" Dr. Miller asked, as he walked into Shelby's room. "Still down, but it has gotten a bit higher" the nurse replied, writing down the specific number on Shelby's chart after changing her IV. "Well every little bit is good for this girl" Dr. Miller commented, looking over the nurses shoulder. Then through the window, he noticed Mr. Scarbrow and three others step out of the elevator. "Okay, just one ground rule before we allow you to visit her. Only one person goes in that room at a time, is that understood?" he asked, looking over at Daisy and Scott. They nodded. "Alright...who's going in first?" Peter asked, looking over them. "I'll go" Scott said in a barely audible whisper, looking down at the ground. Peter nodded to Doctor Miller, who then led Scott into Shelby's room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Shelby's Return- The Hospital III

DISCLAIMER: Please remember, I'm not in any way associated with any of the cast or crew members, Fox Family Channel, Lion's Gate, Cliffhanger Productions, etc. I don't own any of the characters except Kerri, the doctor, and Mark. I'm just a obsessive HG, and Scott and Shelby fan :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Character Name: Kerri Malone  
From: Lexington, KY  
Looks: Blonde, brown eyes, 5'8, thin. Southern belle type.  
Personality: Very, very rude to everyone except Scott. Spoiled.  
Reason for being at Horizon: She and her friends got involved with drugs and crime for a thrill in, what they thought was, there dull lives. Despite having recieved everything, from clothing to love from her parents, Kerri never could get enough.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Character Name: Mark Pratt  
From: Los Angeles  
Looks: Black hair, brown eyes, 6'1, lanky. Evil look about him  
Personality: Dark  
Reason for being at Horizon: Drug addict. Murdered two people, but was never convicted  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is my first Fan Fic, and feedback is appriciated. Please, though, be kind!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OOC: I don't know much about medical terms/procedures and/or hospital terms/procedures, so I'm sorry if some things in here aren't realistic. I'm too lazy to research it, and everyone wants me to get this story up quickly, so sorry for any inaccuracies! Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Previously on Shelby's Return...LoL)  
  
  
(Dr. Miller) "Mr. Scarbrow, the surgery was successful---But I'm afraid a few moments after the surgery, she went into shock. We're trying to pinpoint the cause---but this dropped her blood pressure about 35 mm/Hg in only a few minutes---Mr. Scarbrow, she's in a coma"   
  
(Scott) "Don't let her die. Please don't let her die"   
  
(Curtis) "They've got the kid. Found him comming into town, still clutching his gun. Looked like a deer caught in the headlights--We'll need an someone to ID him later on--"  
  
(Peter) "Alright...who's going in first?"   
  
(Scott) "I'll go"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
*Shelby's Room/ICU*  
  
  
  
Scott walked slowly into the room, being pushed slightly by doctor Miller. He couldn't help but look on in shock. She was hooked up to so many machines. He sat down slowly in the chair next to Shelby's bedside, glancing back for a brief moment as doctor Miller exited the room, before turning back to Shelby.. She was so pale and fragile looking. Tubes seemed to be comming in and out of her everywhere. Machines beeped and screeched all around her. A cut, sewn up with about a dozen stiches, ran across her forehead. But for all intents and purposes, she still looked beautiful. He carefully brought his hand up to her face, stroking her cheek lightly, fighting back tears. My God, how could he have done this to her? *I'm not going to lose you Shelby* Scott thought to himself, tears streaming down his cheeks. *Not now..not ever*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*The Waiting Room/ICU*  
  
  
  
"I have a feeling the boy will be in there for quite a while" doctor Miller said, as he walked back into the waiting area. "I didn't hear exactly what he said, but by the look on his face--well sometimes you just know things" he said with a soft smile. "Doctor..when we speak to her..can she hear us?" Sophie questioned, sitting up straight. "Yes, actually. There are two types of comas. We refer to them as 'heavy' coma's, and 'ligh't coma's. When a person is in a 'heavy' coma, they are completely oblivious to the world around them. The cannot feel, here, smell--nothing. But when a person is in a 'light' coma, they can feel, hear--basically all of the five senses are working. Only the person can not respond in anyway. They can hear someone say something, but they can't reply to it. Shelby, fortunatly, is in a light coma. When you go in there, she can hear everything you say--feel everything you do. She just can't respond. It is also easier for patients to come out of 'light' coma's. It doesn't take as much time. But yes, she can hear every word you say." he replied.  
  
  
  
  
*Shelby's Room/ICU*  
  
  
  
He gently took her hand in his. "Shel---its me--- Scott. I know--I know you can't hear me--but I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you. They uh--they said you have a really good chance to come out of this Shel. You just *have* to--be strong--*fight* this Shelby. You have no idea--" Scott began, his eyes filling with tears again. "You have no idea how worried I was about you. When Ezra and Auggie told me--I felt like someone pushed me off a cliff. I was so scared. When I saw Mark pulling you around like that--God I wanted to kill him. They caught him--they caught that bastard--he's gonna *pay* for doing this to you. I promise" Scott said, squeezing her hand. Then he looked down at the floor for a moment, as if he was ashamed. "I dumped Kerri--I couldn't believe I was so stupid--the things she said about you--I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything I put you through--I just want you to know--Kerri ment nothing to me. Absolutely nothing. *You're* the one I care about. *You're* the one I want. And no--I don't understand your past right now. But I want to--I want to try. Because--I think what we have--its something special. Something too good to throw away---" he trailed off, looking up at the celing for a moment. "I just want you to know Shelb..that I--I lov--I love you" Scott blurted out. He paused for a moment. "I don't know why I had trouble saying that---you can't even hear me. God, I wish you could hear me. I wish I could just make all your pain go away somehow. Please don't leave me Shelby--I need you---I love you" he sobbed quietly, laying his head on her stomach.  
  
  
  
*Shelby's Mind (OOC: These are all Shelby's thoughts. Remember, she can hear everything Scott says, but she can't respond in any way)  
  
  
  
"My God...he does still care. He said he loves me...could this be real? He wants to understand...oh God, I can't die. I have to fight. There's still so much to live for. Oh no--he's crying again. Scott never cries--its just not him. I should be comforting him--God why can't I just hug him. Why can't I just tell him I'll be alright. I have to wake up--I have to fight. I *have* to fight"  
  
  
  
*Waiting Room/ICU*  
  
  
  
"Scott's been in there an awful long time--maybe we should see if he's alrigh--t" Sophie began. Peter shook his head, and motioned her over to the window where he looked in on Scott. Sophie stood up, careful not to wake Daisy, who was curled up, sleeping in the next chair, and peered in the window. Scott sat, his hand clutching Shelby's tightly, his head in her lap, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Peter, we should--". "Soph, he needs him time. Let he be with her--thats what he needs--maybe its even what *she* needs" Peter said quietly.  
  
  
  
*Shelby's Room/ICU*  
  
  
  
"Shel--you have to fight this. I can't--I can't lose you Shelby. I can't--I won't. I love you--so much" he whispered. Then all of a sudden, one of the moniters started beeping in a way it hadn't before. Scott sat straight up. He didn't know what it meant. Was it good or bad. "Doctor Miller! Doctor Miller!" Scott screamed, looking down at Shelby worridly, as the doctor and a few nurses rushed in.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued..............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Shelby's Return- The Final Act

DISCLAIMER: Please remember, I'm not in any way associated with any of the cast or crew members, Fox Family Channel, Lion's Gate, Cliffhanger Productions, etc. I don't own any of the characters except Kerri, the doctor, and Mark. I'm just a obsessive HG, and Scott and Shelby fan :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Character Name: Kerri Malone  
From: Lexington, KY  
Looks: Blonde, brown eyes, 5'8, thin. Southern belle type.  
Personality: Very, very rude to everyone except Scott. Spoiled.  
Reason for being at Horizon: She and her friends got involved with drugs and crime for a thrill in, what they thought was, there dull lives. Despite having recieved everything, from clothing to love from her parents, Kerri never could get enough.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Character Name: Mark Pratt  
From: Los Angeles  
Looks: Black hair, brown eyes, 6'1, lanky. Evil look about him  
Personality: Dark  
Reason for being at Horizon: Drug addict. Murdered two people, but was never convicted  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is my first Fan Fic, and feedback is appriciated. Please, though, be kind!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OOC: I don't know much about medical terms/procedures and/or hospital terms/procedures, so I'm sorry if some things in here aren't realistic. I'm too lazy to research it, and everyone wants me to get this story up quickly, so sorry for any inaccuracies! Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Previously on Shelby's Return...LoL)  
  
  
(Doctor Miller)"She can hear every word you say."   
  
(Scott) "I just want you to know Shelb..that I--I lov--I love you"  
  
(Scott) ::machine beeping:: "Oh God, whats wrong?! Doctor Miller!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*ICU/Waiting Room*  
  
  
  
"Son, we need some space to see whats going on with your friend" on of the nurses pressed, pushing Scott out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Another drew a curtain across the observation window so they could no longer see in. "What the hell is going on?!" Scott demanded, becoming hysterical. "Scott, just calm down--" Peter began, before being cut off. "Calm down?! How can I calm down!? Shelby might be DYING in there, and you want me to calm down!?" Scott yelled incrediously, kicking over a chair before collapsing to the floor in tears (OOC: Think when Peter found him after he broke into that house in "Scott Free"). Sophie glanced at Peter, who was trying to comfort Scott, worried both about Scott's emotional state, and Shelby's uncertain condition.  
  
  
  
  
*Emergency Room/Waiting Room*  
  
  
  
"I can't *stand* all this waiting!" Juliette whined. "I hope Shelby's okay--I swear, if she lives through this, I'm gonna apologize for every rude thing I've ever said to her--even if she deserved it" she vowed, twisting her hands nervously. "Jules, calm down, alright? Shelby's in good hands..we're all worried about her..well most of us anyways" Auggie said bitterly, glaring at Kerri. Kerri rolled her eyes. "I barely know the whore--er--girl. Excuse me for not fretting about her" she replied calmly. Kat smirked. "Just because Peter and Sophie aren't here, and Scott--well--Scott wants nothing to do with you, doesn't mean they won't find out what you say". Kerri's eyes blazed. "Scotty's just confused about his feelings. Once that bitch either gets better, or keels over and turns black, he'll come crawling back to me. You can doubt it all you want, but he will. I *always* get what I want. *Always*". Ezra snickered. "The day Scott comes crawling back to you is the day Shelby stands up, walks down here, and tells me she secretly worships me". Auggie laughed slightly. "Only in your dreams E-Z.". Ezra looked at Auggie in mock surprise. "How'd you know about those?!"  
  
  
  
*ICU/Waiting Room*  
  
  
  
Peter had finally gotten Scott under control when a few nurses came out of Shelby's room followed by doctor Miller. Peter, Sophie, and Daisy stood up immidiatly, while Scott almost fell off the edge of his chair. He scrambled over to the doctor. "How's Shelby? Is she okay? What happened?" Scott demanded  
  
  
  
*A Classroom at Horizon* ~A Week Later~  
  
  
  
"Scott--Scott!" Sophie yelled, walking up to him and shaking his shoulders. Scott barely rose his head from the table. "What?". Sophie sighed. "I've been asking you for the past two minutes if you could solve that equation" Sophie said, nodding towards the math problem on the board. Scott glanced up for a mere two seconds, and then put his head back down. "Nope" he mumbled. Just then the bell rang, and the rest of the students scattered. Scott didn't move from his seat. Sophie frowned, and pulled up a chair, sitting in front of him. "Scott, you can't go on like this--" Sophie began. Scott brought his head up from the table, his jaw locked. "How am I supposed to act?! Shelby's still in the hospital, and I can't even see her!" Scott seethed. "Scott, Shelby's getting help. She's doing better. You heard doctor Miller--you saw that machine beeping--her blood pressure is near normal--" Sophie tried to reason with him. "She's getting better?! She's still in a coma! She can't walk, she can't talk--she's just lying in some hospital bed--she should be here with *me*--I mean with *us*" Scott yelled, pushing back his chair violently, storming out of the room  
  
  
  
*Peter's Office* ~Later that Day~  
  
  
  
"I just feel like Scott's doing down the tubes. I've talked with all his teachers--he hasn't been paying attention in class,or doing any of his work. The other cliffhangers say he's barely eating, and that he lashes out at just about everyone about almost everything--I just don't know what to do" Sophie said, exasperated, pacing in front of Peter's desk. "I know Soph--the entire group has been withdrawn lately. And the fact that they've banned visitors, other than family members isn't helping the case". The day after Shelby was shot, her mother and sister, Jess, had come up. They left two days later, and her mother told Doctor Miller she didn't want her daughter to have any visitors outside the family. Peter had been ticked off, and Scott had a fit. But there was nothing he could do. "Isn't there anything we can do? I mean you know how close Scott and Shelby are--I mean, the past few weeks have been rough for them--but--you saw him after it happened--you can see him now--the kid is a wreck--he's losing the little control he has left. Maybe we can call Shelby's mother--" Sophie trailed off. "Peter shook his head. I was on the phone all day yesterday trying to reason with that woman. She's standing her ground. No visitors other than the immidiate family. All we can do right now, is hope"  
  
  
  
*The Cafeteria* ~That Night~  
  
  
  
  
Scott cut to the front of the line, demanding his food gruffly. He was still amazed how many times he could cut in that line without being yelled at. He walked over to the table where the other cliffhangers sat, slammed his tray down, and plunked down in his chair (OOC: Think Auggie in "Walking the Line"). "This is so screwed up! How can Shelby's mom do this?! After the way she treated her, she still thinks she can--" Scott stopped, too frustrated to continue. Kerri waltzed over to the table, and sat down next to Scott, putting her arm around him. "Scotty, she'll be okay--". Scott jerked away quickly. "My name is *Scott*" he started in an even tone, glaring at Kerri. "And drop the act--I know you're the heartless bitch everyone told me you were. I was too blind to see it before, but I can see it all so clearly now. How many times do I have to tell you?! We're OVER. Done. Finished. Through. We were a mistake. A mistake I'm never going to make again" he spat, picking up his tray, and walking over to a vacant table. The rest of the group fed her icy glares, and followed Scott. Daisy lingered behind. "What did I tell you? You were the rebound girl--you never meant anything--hey, you heard him. You were a *mistake*" Daisy said with a small smirk, picking up her food, and moving to the other table. Kerri sat, staring down at her plate, fumming. You could almost see the smoke comming out of her ears.  
  
  
  
*Peter's Office* ~Two Days Later~  
  
  
  
  
Peter had just come back from an evening run when the phone rang in his office. "Hello?" he said, sitting down in his chair, slightly out of breath. "Mr. Scarbrow? This is Thomas Miller". Peter's stomach tied in knots. "Doctor Miller--how's Shelby? Is she alright?". "Yes, she's fine--and awake". Peter almost dropped the phone. "Awake? As in no longer in a coma awake?" Peter questioned. Doctor Miller chuckled slightly. "That would be correct. Now currently she's in stable condition. We want to keep her here for the next few days, to run some tests, and make sure everything is okay. If all goes well, she can be back at your school as early as next week. Peter let his breath, which he felt like he'd been holding ever since he saw Mark holding the gun to Shelby's head, whoosh out. "What about visitors?" he asked cautiously. "The kids are really anxious to see her". Doctor Miller sighed. "I phoned Mrs. Blaine, and the order still stands. No visitors other than the immidiate family. She has, however, authorized you to sign Shelby's discharge papers when its time. Honestly, its probably best that she doesn't have visitors. We'll be running a lot of tests over the next few day's and Shelby will be very weak--and her appearence isn't what it used to be. We'd rather have her stronger before we get her excited" the doctor explained. Peter nodded. "That probably would be for the best. Well thank you very much doctor--for everything. Keep in touch" Peter said, hanging up the phone. *Time to give the group the good news*  
  
  
  
*The Lodge (Group)* ~That Night~  
  
  
  
  
"I know we weren't scheduled for group tonight, but there's something you all need to know" Peter started. He glanced over at Scott, who sat slumped over in a chair between Daisy and Auggie. "Its about *Shelby's* condition" he continued, watching Scott perk up immidiatly, sitting up attentively. "Well--Shelby 'came out' today--she's no longer in a coma" Peter smiled. The room seemed to erupt in chatter. Scott quickly walked over to Peter. "So--uh--when can I see her?" he asked, almost sounding shy. Peter's smile faded. "Her mother--she still isn't allowing visitors other than the immidiate family. The doctor said its probably for the best--Shelby needs to be stronger before she gets excited about visitors". Scott's face fell. "Okay--so, when's she gonna be back" Scott asked, looking down at the ground. "If all goes well, sometime next week. She'll still have to stay in the infirmary--she's still healing" Peter said, patting Scott on the back. "When she gets back--can I see her then?" he asked hopefully. Peter gave him a small smile. "You'll be her first visitor. Kerri rolled her eyes as Scott smiled for the first time since he'd heard about the shooting. The whole thing sickened her. Poor little princess Shelby. Even when she wasn't there, she still got all of the attention. For the first time in her life, things weren't going Kerri's way. And she didn't like it. Not one bit.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Peter's Office* ~The Next Day~  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah Curtis. Thanks for the update. Call back if their's anything new" Peter said, motioning for Sophie to come in as he finished up his conversation. "Doctor Miller?" Sophie asked as Peter hung up the phone. He shook his head. "Curtis. Mark pleaded guilty to attempted murder and kiddnapping. He'll get 15 to 30 years". Sophie looked a bit surprised. "He just confessed?". Peter nodded. "Scott ID'ed him--he came out of the woods holding the gun, which matched the slug they found in Shelby--they didn't have any defense. They'll be sentancing him next week"  
  
  
  
  
*The Boys Dorm* ~That Night~  
  
  
  
"So you feelin better now meat? Ya know--now that you know Shelby's gonna be okay?" Auggie asked as the boys got ready for bed. Scott pulled his shirt over his head and didn't reply. He almost looked scared. "Scott? You okay?" Ezra asked, pulling the covers over himself. "Yeah--I'm fine--why wouldn't I be?" he managed to get out. Ezra shrugged. "I don't know man--you looked kinda spooked". "Just leave it" Scott replied stiffly, shutting off his light. As the other guys drifted off to sleep, Scott tossed and turned. Ezra had seen correctly. Scott was scared. After the way he treated Shelby, why had he been so sure that she'd come back to him. What if she hated him? What if she never wanted to speak to him again. Would she start seeing someone else? *Face it Barringer--you screwed up big time, once again. If she doesn't take you back, you have no one to blame but yourself*. Scott just couldn't shake the ideas from his head as he continued to toss and turn.  
  
  
  
*The Girls Dorm* ~Night~  
  
  
"So how does it feel to be rejected?" Juliette asked giddily to Kerri, as she exited the bathroom, drying her hair. Kerri glared at her. "This isn't over yet. Mark my words, I will get Scott back". Kat rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just give it up! He's told you its over in every way possible". Kerri brushed out her hair, and looked thoughtful, for once. "Scotty's just confused about his feelings right now. He'll come around. I just know he will". Daisy laughed. "I suppose you don't know that you don't know Scott told Shelby he loved her, do you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "What?!" Kat, Juliette, and Kerri asked simotaniously. Daisy layed back on her bed and smirked. "Its amazing what you hear when you're pretending to sleep next to an open window of a certain someone's room in the ICU. Our Scott's a regular teddy bear deep down." Juliette's eyes sparkled. "Ohhhhh! I love romantic stuff like this! C'mon--tell us! What'd he say?!" she asked, bouncing up and down on her bed. Daisy looked as if she was deep in thought. "Well, I recall him saying he was really worried about her--and he wanted to kill Mark for hurting her--how Kerri meant *absolutely nothing* to him" Daisy began, looking dirrectly at Kerri, a pleasant smile on her face. "Is that all?" Juliette pressed, eager to hear more. "Oh no--then he said how she was the one he wanted--that he wants to understand her past--that what they have is too good to throw away--that he wanted to make all her pain go away--oh yeah, and he said he loved her about five times" Daisy finished. Juliette sighed. "That is so incredibly romantic! Like something you see in a soap opera". Kat was smiling. "I didn't know Scott had that in him. He must *really* care about her". Kerri's frown was hard as stone. "You're lying--you made it all up--Scotty never said that". Daisy rolled her eyes. "Think who you're talking to here. Like *I* could make up something that mushy and romantic! You're just in loser denial" she said, shaking her head, and switching off the light. Kerri stared at the celing, the shadows from trees crossing the room. *What the hell is wrong here?! Why doesn't Scott just forget about that stupid whore? Especially with me throwing myself at him! I'm a Malone..Malone's always get what they want! So why can't I get him?!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Peter's Office* ~A Week Later~  
  
  
  
  
  
"So she's comming back? Tomorrow?" Sophie asked, a smile on her face. Peter laughed. "Yes. Doctor Miller just called five minutes ago. They're discharging her around noon tomorrow". "This is such great news--we should go tell the group" Sophie said, heading for the door. Peter grabbed her arm. "No. Don't mention one word about this to any of the kids. I want it to be a surprise. You'll take them on a day hike around 9:00 tomorrow morning. Have them back around 3:00. Shelby should be all settled in by then. Then--" Peter continued, telling Sophie his master plan  
  
  
  
*The Wilderness* ~The Next Day~  
  
  
  
  
"Can't--walk--any--more" Kerri panted, as the group headed up a hill. "Nothing like some fun it the great outdoors, huh Kerri?" Daisy said with a sarcastic smile. Kerri made a face as she trugged on. "And I thought I was bad--she's pathetic" Juliette commented, glancing back at Kerri from her place near the front of the line. "You're doin great Jules" Auggie commented, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Auggusto" Juliette said with a smile. Scott walked at the front of the line with Sophie, Ezra, and Kat. "When's Shelby commin back? Peter said it would be this week--its Friday" Scott said, adjusting his pack. Sophie struggled to keep quiet. "We're not sure. Whenever the doctors say she's ready, she'll be back--don't worry about it" she replied, patting Scott on the back, before walking in front of all of them, trying to hide the smile that wouldn't leave her face. "Is that all you can think about man? Isn't that like--unhealthy?" Ezra questioned. Scott stopped for a moment. "Shut up. If it was *Daisy* wouldn't you be thinking about it a lot too?". Ezra was immidiatly quiet. "Thought so" Scott replied, starting to walk again, as Ezra glanced back at Daisy, thankful she hadn't heard Scott's comment.  
  
  
"So are you finally ready to admitt that you have no chance with Scott?" Daisy asked, glancing back at Kerri, who was huffing and puffing. "I'm telling you--he still likes me--watch this. Scotty, my ankle hurts--I think I might have twisted it!" Kerri called, stopping for a moment, leaning down and grasping her ankle. "Sophie, somebody's injured back there" Scott called stiffly, without stopping. Sophie stopped. "Kerri, are you hurt?". Kerri sighed. "No--false alarm" she called, trying to sound cheerful, though inside, she was having a hissy fit. It had finally hit her, and it hit her hard. Scott, the one thing she wanted at the moment, didn't want her back. Kerri dragged along, defeated, still trying to figure out what went wrong.  
  
  
  
  
  
*The Hospital*  
  
  
  
  
"Shelby! Its great to see you again" Peter said, leaning down to hug Shelby, who'd just been wheeled out into the waiting room. She smiled faintly. "Good too see you too. Sorry about my mom--I really wanted to see you guys" she said weakly. "Thats alright, we're just glad you're okay kiddo" Peter smiled. "Well, we've got all the paperwork finished, and its okay to go--you ready?". "Well--I might miss the hospital food" Shelby joked quietly as Peter wheeled her out towards the van. "So--um--how has everyone been?" she asked, as Peter helped her in, and fastened her seatbelt. "You mean how's Scott?" Peter asked with a knowing look as he put the keys in the ignition. Shelby smiled. "Yeah--so--how is he?". "Well, he's gotten better since he heard you were awake--before that he was a mess" Peter replied, as they got onto the road. Shelby didn't say anything, she just looked out the window, seeing her reflection in the side mirror. She was thinner than before--paler too. She lightly pinched her cheek, trying to make some color pop up. *What if Scott thinks I'm ugly now? What if he doesn't want me after all* Shelby thought to herself, as they drove in silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
*The Common Area-Outside* ~That Afternoon~  
  
  
  
  
"Scott!" Jeff called, as he saw the cliffhangers comming out of the woods, and onto campus. He jogged over to them, and gave a quick wink to Sophie. Scott dropped his pack. "What? Did I do somethin wrong?". Jeff shook his head. "No, Peter wants to see you. He's in the infirmary helping one of the trackers with a cut--he said he wanted to see you as soon as you got back.". "Great, so I am in trouble" Scott grumbled, tossing his pack in the pile, and heading up for the infirmary.   
  
  
  
*The Infirmary*  
  
  
  
  
  
He trugged along slowly, till he got to the closed door, then he knocked quickly. "Peter? You wanted to see me?" Scott asked, quietly opening the door. "Well, I actually thought it was more along the lines of you wanting to see someone else" Peter replied, standing up to reveal the person laying in the bed. Scott's heart stalled. He couldn't talk. He couldn't move. All he could do was stare at the frail, blonde haired figure that lay before him. "Sh--Shel--Shelby" he managed to squeak out, inching closer and closer to her bedside. "I'll let you two be alone" Peter said, giving them a smile, closing the door behind him.  
  
  
Scott sat down like a stone in the chair next to Shelby's bed, just staring at her. Drinking her in. She was thinner than he remembered. Paler too. But she was still gorgeousl. She was still Shelby. The same Shelby that had offered to give him shroom's the day he arrived. The same Shelby who'd stayed strong, as he'd called her every cruel name immaginable his first few months. The same Shelby who'd come back to him, even though she was scared, when he'd had the visions of his stepmother. The same Shelby who'd been with him every step of way when he was going through the CPS case. The same Shelby he'd rescused from the storm. The same Shelby. *His* Shelby. He gently stroked her cheek, thrilled that she didn't jerk away from him. "Hey beautiful" he whispered.  
  
  
  
Shelby looked up as she felt Scott's hand on her cheek. It gave her goosebumps. No guy had ever given her goosebumps before. She looked into his blue eyes, just memorizing every detail of his face. His deep, searching eyes. His perfect nose. His pouty lips. She knew she looked like death, but he still thought she was beautiful Was this all a dream? No--he'd said all those things to her. In the hospital. Those things that gave her a reason to fight back--a reason to live. "Scott, I--" she began, before he cut her off. "Shelby, I have to tell you something".  
  
  
  
Scott took a deep breath. *Its now, or never* he thought to himself. "I'm sorry--I'm sorry for everything--for all the pain, and the hurt I've ever caused you, I'm sorry. I've been a total mess this past week--all I could think about was you--lying in that hospital bed--all I could think about was losing you. Losing the most important thing in my life. Losing the one thing that keeps me going. Its over--me and Kerri. It was a huge mistake to begin with--I should have known she could never compare to you. She meant nothing to be--you have to believe me. And I'm sorry for anything she said to you--I was just too stupid--to blind to see what was going on. When I heard what happened--when Ezra and Auggie told me--I felt like the world stopped--like someone punched me in the stomach, and I didn't even see it comming. And then, when I found you--and Mark--I felt like he shot me too. That night--I think I cried more than night than I have in my entire life. Every time I stopped crying, I felt like I had no tears left--like I was all dried up. But then, somehow, more would come. I just kept thinking I was gonna lose you--I didn't want to lose you Shel. I still don't want to lose you. Maybe its just me--but I *know* we have something special--something too good to give up on. And right now, no, I don't completely understand your past. But I want to. I'll do anything I have to do to understand it. I wanna give *us* another chance. I really do--but if you don't want to--thats okay--I understand. I've acted like a royal jerk since you got back. I treated you like a doormat--and for that, I'm so, so sorry. You'll never know how sorry I am. But please--whatever you do--just don't hate me. Please--don't hate me" Scott whispered, a tear running down his cheek. "I love you Shel. Thats all I can say--I love you".  
  
  
  
Shelby sat there, tears running down her cheeks, listening to Scott open up to her. Talk about his feelings more than he ever had before. She pushed herself up off the bed, and gently took his face in her hands. "I know" she whispered simply.  
  
  
"How could you know" Scott asked, confused, as he wiped her tears away.  
  
  
"I heard you--I heard what you said--in the hospital. I heard everything. You're--you're the reason I'm here--you gave me a reason to fight back" she whispered, a small smile on her face.  
  
  
Scott just stared at her, almost in shock. You heard me? But how could you--" he asked, bewildered. I was confused about it too. I always thought you couldn't feel anything when you were in a coma. But after I woke up, I told doctor Miller I could hear you guys--when you came in my room. And he told me there were two kinds of coma's--light and heavy. In a heavy coma, you can like--feel or hear anything, but when you're in a light coma, you can--you just can't respond. I heard every word Scott--and thats why I'm alive. You're the reason I'm alive. And I wanted to tell you then, but I couldn't--I love you too" Shelby whispered in his ear, kissing away all his tears, her lips finally finding his mouth.   
  
  
Scott wrapped his arms tightly around Shelby, kissing her with more passion--more love, than he'd ever kissed her before. He showed how much he loved and cared for her in that kiss--how sorry he was for hurting her. After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled away, looking deep into her eyes. "So you want to give us another try?" Scott asked hopefully. Shelby smiled softly. "More than anything else" she replied, her lips meeting his in another honey sweet kiss. When they finally pulled away, Shelby laid back down, and closed her eyes. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna take a nap--I'm still a little tierd". Scott nodded, as he stroked her hair. "You can stay here if you want" she whispered. Scott leaned over and kissed her forehead, watching her sleep. "Are you kidding? I'm never leaving you again. Not now, not ever" Scott whispered, knowing that now, finally, things were going to be okay.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Yes, its finally over. The saga that was my first fan fic. I would like to thank a few people, who have been so nice, and great along the way, offering me help, and giving me praise that I sometimes felt I didn't deserve.   
  
-To Lauren (CutiePie5744), my best bud, thanks for always pre-reading the fics, and making sure they were okay. You gave me confidence, help, and support through this entire thing, and for that, I thank you.  
  
  
-To Karen (GHanna21) Thanks so much for offering to help me out with this fic, and always giving me good reviews (lol). I finally got past this stupid case of writters block (Hope I did a good job!). I hope you feel better, and as always SIA is AWSOME!  
  
  
-To Lyndsey (JasonBehr13), thanks so much for all the wonderful comments you gave me. I'm honored that I inspired you to write your own fanfic (Which was terriffic by the way).   
  
  
-To the various people at the "Higher Ground-A New Horizon" message board (May, Kristy, TN, etc) for supporting this fic, understanding my family problems, and telling me what they think the whole way...thanks a bunch!  
  
  
-To the FFC (LoL) for showing re-runs with mushy Scott and Juliette crap (I'm so mean!), that kicked my butt into gear, and made me think of some S&S romance.  
  
  
-To everyone here, who has reviewed my story, and given me wonderful compliments, that sometimes I really felt I didn't deserve, and renewing my confidence in myself (Honestly, I thought "Shelby's Return: The Shock" sucked when I first sent it out..thank you all for giving me confidence).  
  
  
Okay. Enough blabber. Now onto the next order of buissness. Not only do I want to know what you thought of the whole story, I also need your help with something else. My friend Lauren and I are combining our fan fic writing talents to produce our own "Second Season" of Higher Ground. It'll focus on the same cliffhangers group, with the same characters, and a newbie or two. Scott has stayed for good, Kat's graduating (Whether she stays or not is a secret), and Jess is comming when the new school year starts. We'll be writting 22 fan fics, each a new episode. We want to hear what YOU GUYS wanna see from the 'next season', because after all, you're reading it! So either post what you wanna see in your reviews, or email us  
  
CuteGirlyGrl32@aol.com (Me: Mackenzie)  
CutiePie5744@aol.com (Lauren).  
  
  
  
Thanks so much again, you've all be so terriffic. And I hope you enjoyed reading "Shelby's Return"  
  
  
  
-Mackenzie  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
